Another Yandere
by kiskisbella
Summary: Yandere-chan discovers the corpse of her beloved Senpai...


You stood there, unable to do anything else other than stare at the scene laid out before you. Closing your eyes, hoping, _praying_ that what you saw was just your head playing tricks on you, you took a deep breath before opening them and…

Nothing changed…

Red dyed the ground, the fountain spewed red water as well… From what you could tell, he was stabbed multiple times in the chest, face, neck… it was almost hard to tell who he was. But you knew. God, how could you not know?

"Sen… pai…?" You whisper to yourself, almost as if it were a question.

He always had a reputation of arriving to school early, usually to get some study done before Osana Najimi would arrive and bug him. You had the reputation of arriving next, around the same time the students part of the school counsel would arrive, and helping them out where ever you could. Your reputation was that of the girl who'd play with the little kitten next to the school building. Even the delinquents wouldn't mind you hanging near them, maybe you annoyed them a bit, but other than that, you seemed like your average cute, a bit clumsy, school girl.

On one or two occasions, when you had the courage, you'd ask to study with him in the library, to which he'd always reply with, 'of course'. You cherished those moments with him, valued every second he paid attention to you. Every compliment, every acknowledgement of your achievements, every smile meant for you…

You realise those moments are now behind you. A thing of the past. A memory.

Of course you can't feel anything other than sadness, and you stand there, trying to calm yourself, trying to even your breathing. It then occurs to you that you can't breathe. Obviously you are, you can feel your chest rise and fall, but it seems as though the air refuses to reach your lungs.

'Calm down… c-calm down!' You tell yourself, but that does nothing to ease your panic and anxiety. 'A teacher! Get a teacher!'

You turn to do just that, and hope the police catch whoever did this, so that you know who you should get rid of next. The murder was sloppy and messy, whoever did this was obviously new to killing. But the accuracy the killer had… they also had knowledge on the human and its weak spots.

Either someone relatively good at biology, a martial arts club member, or maybe even one of the delinquents had done this… not that you could tell a teacher or a policeman about it, it would be suspicious…

As you're about to open the plaza door closest to the faculty room, you collapse from the force of being hit in the back of the head and neck, or at least somewhere around the area connecting the two. You look up to see who did this, but black dots appear, and they keep appearing, even if you blink. The dots cover the face of the person who hurt Senpai and you.

As you lose your battle against sleep, you hear him chuckle.

It's dark when you wake up again, your head hurts, and you have no strength to move. Everything feels numb. You realise you're leaning against a wall in your basement, not even tied up. Did the boy really think you wouldn't escape and tell the police what he had done to Senpai and you?

What an idiot!

You try to gather your strength to stand, wanting to get out of here as soon as humanly possible, only to lose it all too soon, the weight of your body causes you to topple over, you end up landing on your face. You try to lie on your side, which was a bit uncomfortable with your arm underneath you, or rather it felt weird… You eventually manage to get your arm out from under you somehow.

Okay… this was… different than what you had expected…

Your brows furrow as you try to figure what was wrong with your body. Why couldn't you move?

You breathe in deeply through your mouth, and exhale the same way. You'd always been an anxious child, especially after seeing the body of the boy you'd liked in preschool all mangled like that… But you thought you'd worked through that.

"Ah! Ayano-chan! You're awake!"

You flinch from the surprise, and over look to see Budo Masuta standing behind you, staring at you differently than you remember.

"B-Budo-senpai…?" You whisper, blinking from confusion. This didn't make any sense… Budo was a heroic student, that would most likely fight you if you hurt anybody in front of him…

"That must be uncomfortable, lying like that, I mean." He laughed quietly to himself as he helped you into a sitting position.

"Budo-senpai! S-someone hurt Taro-senpai!" You try to explain, your eyes full of tears. "Please! Tell me it wasn't you!"

He caresses your cheek gently, looking at the features of your face, but not directly at you. You decide you don't like the look Budo has in his eyes as he looks at you, nor the fact that he ignored you. It's obvious he did this, and you feel as though no one will find you…

"Budo… kun?" You try, hoping this will work.

It does, you your relief.

"Yes, Ayano-chan?"

"Why can't I walk?" You decide to ask, beating around the bush.

"So you don't run away, obviously!" The smile he gives you is kind and endearing, but the reason behind it makes it uncanny. "You'll never run away now…"

"Budo-kun?"

"For a second, I thought I'd killed you!" He laughed again, playing with your hair.

What was wrong with him?

"Did you…" You can't seem to force the words out, not with your fear building up again. You don't think anyone will find you, not the police or even your beloved mother… by the time someone asks where you are, it'd already be too late…

"Kill that Taro bastard?" He decides to… _eloquently_ finish for you. "Of course I did, Ayano-chan!"

The information takes a bit of time to finally sink in…

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SENPAI!? I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU! YOU MONSTER!"

"Aww, Ayano-chan, don't be like that." Budo said, pinning you down to the ground. If you didn't know better, you'd think his eyes were red now… "I only did what you would do, Ayano-chan."

You bite back a remark, knowing he'd probably use it against you…

He smirks at your glare, and chuckles again. His eyes are definitely red. Were they always like that, or did you not notice because of Senpai? No, they're too obnoxious to not notice. The thought of exactly how his eyes became like that crosses your mind, but you toss it out, it wasn't exactly important right now.

"You're mine now." He remarks, his face getting closer to yours.

Your eyes widen when you realise he's trying to kiss you, but it seems there's nothing you can do to stop him, you can feel your arms…

"All mine…" He continues right before your lips touch.


End file.
